Imperial Palace (Quest)
Imperial Palace is the tenth and final main quest of . In this quest, the Champion uses the Staff of Chaos to defeat Jagar Tharn and free Emperor Uriel Septim VII. Objectives Imperial Palace *Receive Ria Silmane's vision while sleeping. *Travel to the Imperial City, in the Imperial Province. *Enter the Imperial Palace. *Reach the Fourth Level. *Reach the central platform surrounded by lava. *Obtain the Mithril Key inside the northwest cell (attack the cell door to open it). *Open the northeast cell with the Mithril Key. *Touch the Jewel of Fire to rescue the Emperor. Walkthrough Ria Silmane Once the Eternal Champion obtained the last piece of the Staff of Chaos in Dagoth-Ur, the ethereal Ria Silmane will contact them again and explain why the completed artifact is not working. She thought that repairing the Staff of Chaos would be sufficient to save the Emperor from the dimension where he was sent by Jagar Tharn, however the Imperial Wizard retained the magical potential of the Staff inside a rare gem before splitting it. This gem, called the Jewel of Fire, is said to be a star fallen from the sky. Ria Silmane says the only way to defeat her treacherous old master is to rejoin the Staff of Chaos with its power inside the Jewel of Fire. This would not only open the portal to the dimension where the Emperor remains, but also destroy Jagar Tharn once his life force is also stored inside that gem. The deceased mage explains that the Eternal Champion will have to face Jagar Tharn in person to finish his quest; this means traveling to the Imperial City and defeating Tharn inside the Imperial Palace. However, the usurper, in his fear, ordered the guards to prevent anyone from entering the Palace. Ria Silmane will sacrifice her last amount of energy holding her in ethereal form to cast a spell on the guards, making them let the Eternal Champion enter the place. Ria Silmane remembers the Eternal Champion that he achieved extraordinary accomplishments during his journey, which is about to end very soon. She gives her long-time companion a last goodbye and thanks them for all they have done. Imperial City The Imperial City is the capital of the Empire. It has a different design from all the other cities and settlements, and seems to be handmade, and not randomly generated like cities in the rest of the provinces. Before entering the Imperial Palace, the Eternal Champion can obtain equipment in the various shops of the city. In order to calmly explore the Palace, it is imperative to be well prepared (''some recommended items can be verified in the next section). Imperial Palace Recommended effects: *'Resist Fire – Useful against Vampires, Fire Daemons and Wraiths. Four or five are enough.' *'Resist Shock – Useful against the legions of Liches in the Third and Fourth Levels.' *'Levitation – Essential to fly above the lava and reach the central platform in the Fourth Level. There is no terrestrial way. One is enough.' *'Passwall – Not necessary, but useful during the Fourth Level to break up the walls surrounding the Jewel of Fire. One or two charges are enough.' As the Eternal Champion enters the Imperial Palace, the usurper Jagar Tharn appears as the Emperor, quickly transforming himself into his true identity. He gives a last warning to his opponent—to not be fooled by their achievements, for they had never faced a being as powerful as him. The Imperial Wizard awaits in the depths of the dungeon. The Imperial Palace is the last dungeon in the main quest of , and probably the hardest. The four levels which compose the Palace are medium-sized, however some of the most dangerous creatures in the game are encountered in these areas, specially the Third and Fourth Levels, where legions of Liches are clashed. Inside the Imperial Palace it is possible to encounter Wraiths, Knights (who are not creatures), Fire Daemons, Iron Golem, Homonculi, Vampires, and Liches. First Level The First Level is mainly composed by the entrance to the Palace, the Main Room where the Ruby Throne is encountered and sleep rooms. This zone should not be dangerous at this point of the Main Quest, considering that only average opponents are encountered,—such as Wraiths and Knights—with the exception of Fire Daemons, who should still be dangerous. There are three entrances to the Second Level: two of them are encountered in the northern corridors, one in the northwest, and another in the northeast. There is also an entrance located in the east, after some sleep rooms. A hidden passage on the left side of the Ruby Throne can be used to reach the northern corridor faster. Using the third entrance described will reveal a much shorter way to reach the Third and Fourth Levels. Second Level The Second Level is also a medium-sized area, however it is a bit more complex than the First. In this level there will be Vampires and Iron Golems, so caution is recommended, especially with the first one. There are two entrances to the Third Level: one is very close to the center of the area, another is right into the southeast. The entrance located close to the center of the area is without doubt the most useful, it will take the Eternal Champion much closer to the entrances of the Fourth Level. Third Level At this level the situation becomes harder, with Homonculi being constantly encountered in the corridors. This level is, however, less complex than the Second because both entrances to the Fourth Level are located close to each other. The two doors to the Fourth Level are located in the east, the northern entrance is easier to be reached however the southern will provide a more safe place inside the Fourth Level. Fourth Level The Fourth Level is the final zone of the Imperial Palace, and it is indeed the most dangerous place in . Legions of Liches will be encountered in the way to Jagar Tharn. Without being cautious, the Eternal Champion will be easily defeated by these undead. The northern door directs the Eternal Champion to a seemingly blocked corridor, however the two walls blocking the way are "false," which means they can be walked through. In this little corridor there will be a Lich behind the fake wall which can surprise the unwary. The southern door will direct the Eternal Champion to a safer position inside the last zone, however Liches still will be encountered. Jagar Tharn is inside a platform surrounded by lava on the center of the dungeon. To reach the platform it is necessary to walk around the unbreakable walls surrounding the lava and open the door in the end of the corridor. However, if the Eternal Champion makes use of the effect Passwall, they can break the way located in the southern zone, which is not blocked by unbreakable walls. The central platform is surrounded by a lava lake and Liches will be above minor platforms connected to the walls. The Eternal Champion must use the effect Levitation to reach the main platform where the Imperial Wizard will be standing together with the Jewel of Fire. The central platform has four cells, each one located in the corners of the ground. The Jewel of Fire is located inside the locked northeastern cell. Fortunately, the Mithril Key can be found remaining inside the northwestern cell, which is also locked but can be opened by simply attacking its door (the Mithril Key is represented by a white marker and the Jewel of Fire is represented by a yellow marker in the map on the right). Fighting Jagar Tharn is actually completely optional, but doing so will give a great amount of experience points. The Imperial Wizard disposes of powerful spells such as Wizard's Fire, Ice Bolt, Wyvern's Sting, Lightning, and Far Silence. He has 500 points of Health and 300 Spellpoints. He can deal a moderate damage of 10–25 points in melee and can see invisible characters. Tharn also seems to be immune to any weapon - the only realiable way to hurt him is with your bare fists. After having his Health depleted, the Imperial Wizard will protect himself inside a magical shield, making him invulnerable to almost any attack — but it will not save him from the Staff of Chaos. The Eternal Champion must open the cell where the Jewel of Fire remains and touch the gem. This will active the final scene of the game. End As the Eternal Champion throws the Staff of Chaos in the Jewel of Fire, a great light consumes the room, opening a portal to the dimension where the Jagar Tharn imprisoned the Emperor. The Imperial Wizard shouts, desperate and in vain, telling the Eternal Champion to not do that. In seconds, the usurper is consumed by fire and becomes ash. The true Emperor Uriel Septim VII emerges from the portal and talks with his savior, finally rewarding them with the title of Eternal Champion. The game then congratulates the Eternal Champion for finishing the Main Quest. |The Elder Scrolls: Arena}} Jagar Tharn III.png|Tharn encased in his shield Jagar Tharn IV.png|Tharn is disintegrated Arena End.png|The Staff of Chaos and the Jewel of Fire Uriel Septim VII (rescued).png|Uriel Septim VII emerges Arena - Final Screen.png|Final screen Trivia *After completing the Main Quest, the Eternal Champion may return to the Imperial Palace. Doing so displays the following message: As you approach the Palace Gates a guard respectfully bows and informs you that due to the catastrophic forces unleashed during the final conflict with the Imperial Battle Mage, the Palace is currently under reconstruction. Perhaps, he suggests, you could return once the repairs are complete… *The official story states that the Eternal Champion spent ten years reuniting the Staff's pieces, from 3E 389 to 3E 399. *The Imperial Palace also appears in and , largely changed to match Ayleid architecture. *In the original 1994 ending, Talin Warhaft is saved alongside Uriel Septim and he says the following, which was cut from the updated ending: Bugs * In the latest version of the game there is a bug that causes Ria's message to not appear however Jagar Tharn's taunt message will allow the quest to start. hu:Imperial Palace (Quest) ru:Главный квест (Arena)